An automated assistant (also known as a “personal assistant”, “mobile assistant”, etc.) can be interacted with by a user via a variety of client devices such as projectors, smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, and/or standalone personal assistant devices. An automated assistant receives input from the user such as typed input, touch input, and/or spoken natural language input. The automated assistant can respond with responsive content such as visual and/or audible natural language output. An automated assistant interacted with a client device can be implemented via the client device itself and/or one or more remote computing devices, such as (but not limited to) computing device(s) in “the cloud”, that are connected to the client device via a network.